


Company

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Gen, not quite bonding, uneasy acquaintances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they head for the Tower of Babil the night does not pass in total peace.  If one cannot sleep, the company of others helps pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I heard you talking in your sleep."

He opens his eyes to look at the one who’s crept close, not quite within the boundary of space around him but enough to linger and catch his attention. The first thing he sees is wild green hair, the second is her tired, concerned face. In what remains of the firelight her eyes look darker than normal.

Rather, what he supposes is normal. They have not been long in this acquaintance.

The summoner draws back at his silent inquiry, briefly lowering her eyes from his. As she crouches, she keeps one hand in a loose fist in her lap.

“Sorry. I heard you talking in your sleep and came to see if you were alright.” She speaks quietly, so as not to wake the dwarven princess or alert her mechanical dolls.

He does not truly think the dolls sleep, but her effort is a kind one.

“My apologies.” he says in response, shifting to adjust his position to a more comfortable one.

Her answering smile is quick and bright, then gone. Silence stretches out between them and he waits for what else she has to say.

She gathers herself, loosening the hand in her lap and looks him in the eye. “I could take over the watch. You don’t have to worry, if you would prefer to sleep.”

The urge to smile is faint and he gives in for only a moment, long enough to quirk his mouth and then smooth it away.

“I am alright.” He says, not missing the return of her concern.

An idea strikes him.

“If you wish for company, I would not be opposed.”

Her face is bright with surprise, her eyes lightening to emerald once again. When she smiles it stays this time and she slowly moves to sit beside him.

The Blue Planet spans out all around them, quiet for once but hardly still.

He does not mind.


End file.
